la soliste et le choeur autour
by ylg
Summary: mini recueil de mini-fic:: 1ère vignette : le choeur des kitchess et Mokuren au milieu... même parmi les élus, au-dessus du commun de la population, il reste des soupçons de favoritisme et de la jalousie. 2ème : l'ensemble des Kitchess. MàJ, 3ème : et Mokuren confrontée aux gens ordinaires. ::gen::
1. spéciale

**Titre** : la soliste  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Please Save My Earth (manga ; cette partie a été zappée dans les OAVs)  
**Personnages **: Mokuren et le chœur des kitchess  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Hiwatari Saki

**Thèmes** : « les choristes », contrainte accessoire « elle » pour 31 jours (3 décembre 09)  
**Nombre de mots** : 250

oOo

Les kitchess sont des êtres à part des humains normaux, des élues de Saarjalim. Elles forment une caste respectée, admirée, adorée... et parfois enviée, du reste de la population. Elles disposent de pouvoirs incroyables et ont accès à de grands secrets qu'ignorent l'immense majorité des gens.

Et pourtant, même parmi elles il existe des possibilités d'émerveillement :  
Lors de la Célébration de Remerciement cette annéee, la soliste leur est nettement supérieure et pendant qu'elle chante, il leur est impossible d'être jalouses : celle-ci est admirable et toutes les autres ne sont que témoins du miracle.

Ça n'est qu'entre les scènes, quand la magie du chant s'estompe, qu'elles se demandent pourquoi cette fille, produit de deux hérétiques, leur est supérieure. Elle a été choisie pour ses talents, et d'accord, ils sont évidents, mais justement, d'où lui viennent-ils ? Tous et toutes ici ont reçu la grâce du kitché et la même éducation, qu'est-ce qui fait qu'elle est encore différente d'eux ? Et pas juste différente : meilleure ? Pourquoi parmi toutes, elle précisément ?

Ça ne peut pas être du fait de sa naissance impie, tout de même ? Qu'elle soit encore plus sainte du fait de la rareté démultipliée de son origine ? Cela les dépasse. Elles ne comprennent pas. Mais peut-être n'y a-t-il aucune raison qu'elles soient capables de comprendre... Tous le savent : devant le miracle du kitché, il n'y a pas à chercher pourquoi, juste à admettre le fait. Elles reçoivent là une leçon de tolérance et d'humilité devant les voies de Saarjalim.


	2. temporelles

**Titre : **Dans le temps et hors du temps  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Please Save My Earth  
**Personnages : **Saarjalim, les Kitchess et les Rians  
**Genre : **théologie ?  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Hiwatari Saki, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thèmes : **« culte » + contrainte accessoire « temps » pour 31 jours (o7 mars '12)  
**Prompt : **des filles parce que le lendemain c'est la Journée de la Femme  
(pis je décide que les environ-trois-pour-cent de kitchess mâles ne comptent pas)  
**Nombre de mots : **200

oOo

Saarjalim est à la fois hors du temps : divinité toute-puissante, existant de toute éternité, et dans le temps : divinité à visage humain, elle accompagne ses enfants tout au long de leurs vies.  
C'est ce que traduit le culte que lui rendent les Kitchess : le texte de leur Kisanade est immuable, mais son interprétation peut changer. Il existe des liturgies communes à chacune des planètes et lunes du systèmes pour les unifier en une seule louange, et d'autres propres à chaque endroit en fonction de son histoire, de la façon dont son orbite en rythme la vie. Et dans chacun de ces rituels encore, certains éléments sont répétés à l'identique depuis la création, et d'autres ont changé avec le temps et les choses.  
L'existence des Kitchess elles-mêmes, envoyées par Saarjalim, et de l'ordre des Rian, appelées à Saarjalim, illustre encore un aspect de sa double nature : les unes comme les autres alternent les périodes d'isolement hors de la réalité, et d'activité en leur temps auprès de tous ceux qui en auront besoin. Tout se complète pour signifier le lien entre Saarjalim et le monde.  
Elles concluent toujours : et cela est bien ainsi, c'est comme cela que les choses doivent être.


	3. dissonnances

**Titre** : combien de déceptions...  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : Please Save My Earth  
**Personnages** : Mokuren et les autres scientifiques  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Légalité** : Hiwatari Saki

**Prompt** : « Elle connaissait la réponse avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche. »  
d'après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o8-14 mai '13 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

La bouche en cœur et des étoiles plein les yeux, Mokuren se rend à la réunion préparatoire à la mission ZKK-101. Comme elle a hâte de rencontrer ses futurs collaborateurs ! Naïvement, elle les imagine aussi motivés qu'elle, partageant le même amour. Ils vont forcément s'entendre.

Les garçons en général tombent en adoration devant elle. Les filles sont plus réservées et Mokuren, habituée, ne s'en chagrine plus trop.

Puis elle croise le regard noir de Shion pour qui c'est une corvée et elle déchante.


End file.
